


Up Murray's Crease

by Milionking



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Extremely Dubious Consent, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pittsburgh Penguins, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Vibrators, diabolical, pinwheel, so evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Sid asks Tanger for a mission.  Kidnap Muzz and punish him for the 10-1 loss to Chicago.





	Up Murray's Crease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PensToTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Double Minor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537374) by [Milionking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking). 



> OK... So this is for all you pissed off Penguins fans after that shitshow in Chicago. The consent is extremely dubious given the fact that I have Matt Murray kidnapped by Kris Letang on Sidney Crosby's orders.
> 
> This is a work of fiction, so if you found this by googling yourself turn away now!
> 
> Thank you to PensToTheEnd and another friend for the beta and inspiration for Tangers actions on this. It was fun to trade ideas back and forth on this 
> 
> This is inspired by another work of fic I wrote called Double Minor which I wrote after the Habs lost to Columbus 10-0 in November 2016. So Pens fans, hold your chin up, I feel for you, especially since I'm watch the Caps kill my Habs. Enjoy Murray's "punishment".

Ten to one, to say the plane ride back to Pittsburgh from Chicago was somber and depressing was an understatement. For Tanger, he spent the whole flight plotting. Sid had stopped him just before getting on the bus to the airport. 

“Tanger, I need a favor, Geno would be pissed if I did this myself, but we need to give Matty some discipline for leaving the net wide open all night. Schultzy, Maata, and Guentzy would all be too easy on him, I know you are the man for the job, and your wife is away all week visiting her family in Quebec. So, can you, um do it?”

Tanger claps his hands and smiles with an evil grin, “Sure Sid, what’d you have in mind?”

“Oh, nothing major, just make his balls as blue as the paint in his crease before you let him get off.” Sid says nonchalantly.

Tanger sat in the front row of the plane for the ride back to Pittsburgh, the hour and change flight gives him lots of time to think. He was starting to stare off into the wall next to the exit door when Sid startles him, handing him a pair of hand cuffs. 

“The team is in on this, you’re going to arrest Matty and lead him off the plane. We can hold a mock trial if you’d like.”

The plane comes to a stop and Sid stands at the front of the plane, getting on the PA as Tanger walks back to where Matt was sitting next to Guentzy. He’s casually twirling the cuffs on his finger.

“Matt Murray,” Tanger says with a throaty cop voice, “you are under arrest for allowing too many goals, do you have anything to say in your defense before your trial and sentencing?” 

Matt just sat in his seat, mouth gaping open, as Tanger places the cuffs on him.

Now, up in the front of the plane, Sid takes on the role of the judge, “Matthew Murray, you are charged with allowing too many goals, how do you plea?”

“Guilty, your captainess.” Matt hangs his head low.

“With a guilty plea entered, you are hereby sentenced to one night in Tanger’s custody. Tanger, take him away.” Sid winks then smiles.

Once Matt’s in Tanger’s car he realizes that he eventually has to get out of these cuffs, “Tell me you actually have the keys to these.” 

A few moments of awkward silence ensues.

“Oh Matty, I have the keys but you can’t get those off until they are traded for something a little less comfortable.”

About 30 minutes after leaving the airport, Tanger pulls into his driveway and hauls Matt into his house, leading him up to the guest bedroom, stopping briefly to grab some leather straps from his own bedroom.

Tanger marches Muzz all the way to the guest room and unbuttons his shirt. Of course Matt would have an undershirt on, this creates a bit of a challenge to Tanger’s plans, but doesn’t eliminate them. He pulls the undershirt over Matt’s head and throws Matt onto the bed. Unlocking one cuff at a time, he takes the sleeve of the shirt off then ties that arm to the headboard of the bed. He doesn’t want Matt to touch himself at all. Tanger then plants a passionate kiss on Matt’s lips. 

After ripping off Matt’s pants and boxers, Tanger whispers, “Be right back Matty, I just need to grab some tools.”

As Tanger leaves the room, Matt whimpers, “Tools?”

“Tools Matty,”

Tanger goes into the bathroom and grabs a bag that he and his wife have used so many times. Kris works hard, and plays harder.

He walks back into the room. Matt is there, naked and struggling to get out of the straps that bind him to the bed. Tanger always gets volunteered to discipline his teammates in this manner, and every single teammate he’s done this to has shot so hard when they were done that they often got their juices on the headboard of the bed. 

“So, Murray, your efforts, or should I say the lack of, resulted in 11 goals being scored on you the last two nights. You will be tortured 11 times before I can allow you to get off. It’s going to be intense, I’m not going to lie.”

Tanger begins to undress, you can’t get Matt blue balled with clothes on. Kris knows every secret of every teammate after having disciplined half of them. The thing he knows about Matt is he only performs well when everyone has their clothes off.

Kris fishes around his bag until he finds the first device he’s going to use to get Matt warmed up, a pair of electrified nipple clips. They only work if Matt’s nipples are hard as a rock. Tanger connects the electrodes then slides up Matt until their cocks and lips both touch. Matt lets out a moan into the kiss. Tanger places a blindfold over Matt’s eyes.

“Oh no, boy, you are not allowed to enjoy this. This is your discipline.” 

Tanger then bites down hard on Matt’s left nipple and Matt yelps. The nipple turns red and perks right up. Tanger flicks the nipple a couple times just to ensure it’s hard enough and then places his first clip. Matt gasps.

“That’s right Matty, feel the pain and pleasure.” 

Tanger’s devious plan starts to work, he feels Matt’s cock smacking his abs as Kris bites down on the right nipple a little harder than before. After flicking it a couple more times, he places the second clip. He turns the device on, up to the second setting, making Matt scream so loud that Tanger reaches up to cover Matt’s mouth to muffle it. Matt’s cock responds by perking up and down in a rhythm that Tanger could make a beat to. 

“Too intense Tanger, just fucking touch me. I could come in a heartbeat.”

“Well we can’t be having that, now can we?” Tanger slides down and bites the sensitive spot of Matt’s inner thigh, moving closer and closer to that particularly sensitive spot underneath a guy’s balls. 

“Fuck, I meed to come so bad Tanger. Please!”

Tanger turns the device off leaving the clips in place. He then reaches inside bag and finds an egg-shaped device, and then looks curiously inside bag noticing that there is Pride Tape in there. He grabs the tape and the remote for the device and tapes the device to Matt’s cock. He then grabs lube, placing a little on his fingers, rubbing to warm up the gelatinous liquid. He turns on the device and counts to 3 very slowly. Matt arched his back, moaning loudly. 

“That’s one Matt.”

Tanger inserts a finger into Matt’s ass, Matt moans some more. Tanger turns the device on a second time for 3 seconds and Matt screams like he’s going to jump off the bed. 

“That’s two Matt.”

“Tanger, my cock’s killing me, just touch it once and I’ll blow.”

“I think I’m going to have to shut you up Muzz. You seem like you are enjoying this too much.”

Tanger removes the finger. “I can’t have you scream too hard.”  
He grabs Matt’s socks, and the tape. After rolling the socks into a ball and covering them in tape, he plies open Matt’s mouth, shoving in the socks and taping them to his face. Matt’s screams are now muffled as Tanger reaches into the bag and grabs a pinwheel.

Starting at the spot on Matt’s inner thigh that he’d been biting earlier, Tanger slowly runs the pinwheel up to the base of Matt’s balls. Tanger turns on the device attached to Muzz’s cock a third time for 5 seconds as he runs the pinwheel around the base of Muzz’s balls. Muzz screams around the gag, and his balls twitch a little just before Tanger turns off the device. 

“That’s three Muzz.” Tanger grins. “You’re doing so well. I think it’s time for the first intermission from stimulation, eh. I’m going to flip you over for some massage work.”

Tanger gets some peppermint oil and straddles Muzz with his hard cock nestled gently in between Muzz’s ass cheeks. As he rubs down Muzz’s back, he rubs his cock along Muzz’s crease.

“Up in your crease Muzz and you can’t do shit about it!” Tanger breathes out into Muzz’s ear. 

Muzz moans as loud as possible through his gag. Tanger grins with an evil tilt. Tanger turns on the cock vibrator attached to Muzz’s dick a fourth time. 

“That’s four Muzz.” 

Muzz tugs again to get free only to make the knots Tanger tied even tighter.

“You can’t break free Muzz, stop struggling.” Tanger states.

After a thorough rub down, Tanger spreads Muzz’s legs and then reaches into the bag grabbing the leather straps to bind Muzz’s ankles to the bed. ‘

Once more to the bag for Tanger’s next tool. The brush whip, and Tanger runs it along Muzz’s leg so Muzz knows what is coming next. With one flick of the wrist, he whips Muzz’s ass. Muzz moans. 

“You liked that too much Muzz. I’m going to have to do something about that.”

Tanger turns on the cock device a fifth time and whips Muzz. Eleven quick blows. Muzz releases a muffled scream. 

“That’s five Muzz.”

Tanger puts his whip away and flips Muzz back over, refastens the ties as he grabs pinwheel again. Muzz’s cock is starting to turn purple from the over stimulation. Tanger lubes his hand again and brushes along the underside of Muzz’s dick while turning on the nipple clips a second time and the cock vibrator a sixth time. Muzz arches his ass into the air unable to move much farther and moans loudly. Muzz’s cock is now releasing precum like a faucet. 

“That’s six Muzz.”

Tanger can hear Muzz trying to speak, “Just fuck me and get me off already,” is garbled out from the gag in Muzz’s mouth.

“Oh, I’ll fuck you Muzz, but that has to wait.”

Reaching back into the bag, Tanger pulls out his Pierre Fitch dildo complete with vibrator option. He grabs a condom from the drawer, because as much as he personally enjoys it when his wife fucks him with it, he wants to keep Muzz completely safe. He lubes up the dildo, and unceremoniously shoves it into Muzz. Muzz screams into his gag. Tanger turns the cock vibrator and anal vibrator on at the same time. Muzz screams as loud as he can with a gag and his cock leaps and balls tighten. Tanger turns both off, 

“Not yet Muzz that is only seven.”

Tanger flicks the nipple clips which have Muzz’s nipples red as a rose. Muzz groans. Tanger then slides up, rubbing his cock against Muzz’s overly sensitive cock, and Muzz groans louder. Tanger nibbles at Muzz’s left ear as he turns on the cock and anal vibrators again. 

Tanger might as well enjoy a little bit of this himself. Muzz and Tanger moan in tandem. He shuts off the devices just before he feels Muzz’s balls tighten again. 

“That’s eight Muzz.”

Tanger slowly removes the dildo. His ninth edging of Muzz will be his own tongue. 

Tanger flicks his tongue againsr the newly stretched hole, feeling Muzz trying to clench it tight. Tanger turns the cock vibrator on a ninth time while tonging at the hole. 

“That’s nine Muzz.” 

Muzz’s abs are now drenched in precome. Tanger scoops some up with a finger and rubs it around the head of Muzz’s cock. Muzz’s cock jumps and swells back to its purple color. Tanger turns the cock vibrator on one last time, he feels the head swell and balls tighten. 

“That’s ten Muzz. You’ve done so well. Your last punishment is to be fucked. You can come, but you have to do it without being touched.”

Tanger removes the gag and blindfold. He slides up to Muzz’s lips and kisses him passionately. 

“Fuck me already, my balls are aching something fierce,” Matt begs. 

Tanger grins, Muzz is so mouthy, yet so pretty like this. He grabs a condom, rolling it on and lubes up his own cock. This is the part that Tanger always enjoys.

Tanger thrusts his cock into Muzz’s ass. 

“Fuck Tanger, I need this so bad,” Muzz moans out. 

Tanger grinds his hips into Muzz, pressing his cock in until he can rest it for a minute once he’s balls deep in Muzz’s ass. He slides out a touch until he finds Muzz’s prostate. Muzz’s cock leaps. This is Tanger’s cue to pound Muzz as hard as he can.

Tanger takes about 10 thrusts until Muzz’s cock jumps a couple of times and his balls tighten. Muzz starts panting harder and harder. “More Tanger, so close now!” Tanger picks up the pace, he might be older, but he’s worked at being able to delay his own orgasm so he doesn’t come before whoever he’s disciplining this way.

Tanger thrusts harder and harder, until Muzz starts breathing erratically. He feels Muzz tighten around his cock in pulses that tells Tanger that Muzz is about to blow. After another half of a dozen thrusts, Muzz blows his load hitting the headboard and his own chin with his own juices.

Tanger fucks Muzz through his orgasm, then slowly slides out to Muzz’s displeasure removing the condom. Tanger then slithers up until his cock meets Muzz’s mouth. He rubs his cock around to collect the parts of Muzz’s juice that hit his chin and fingers off the cum on the headboard, feeding it to Muzz.

“Get me off Muzz, suck that cock until I blow.” Tanger orders. Muzz lifts his head and takes Tanger’s cock in his mouth.

“That’s it Muzz take that dick. Suck it like a good boy. You are so pretty, FUUUUCKK!” It doesn’t take long for Tanger to blow his juices into Muzz’s mouth. The taste of both guys come fills Muzz’s mouth and Muzz swallows then moans.

Tanger removes his cock from Muzz’s mouth and kisses Muzz so passionately. He gets a washcloth out of the bathroom, and rubs Matt down. He gets some water into him and a few pieces of food. Once he’s sure Matt’s okay, Tanger gets up off the bed.

“You look so pretty like that Muzz, I’ll be back for you in the morning.” Tanger purposely leaves the ties in place and walks out of the room.

After getting back to his bedroom, he sends Sid a text, “Mission Accomplished.” 

A few seconds later, Sid texts back, “what mission, lol.”


End file.
